A Poke Journey
by anime97fanatic
Summary: Ash and his friends finally make it to Ever Grande City. What sort of new adventures will be waiting for them this time?


Title: A Poke Journey

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon (I wish I do…) or Inuyasha (belongs to Rumiko Takahashi) or Fruits Basket or Harry Potter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And I'm sorry for all the folks out there who may have also beaten the Elite Four in any Pokemon games, but remember; this story is only a Fanfict!!!! And also, all of the powers of Amy listed later in the story belong to Charmed, not me!!!!!

Characters: Amy, Molly, Ashley, Ginny, Kagura, Kanna, Allison, Ash, May, Misty, Max, Brock, Sidney, Phoebe, Glacia, Drake, Steven, Roxanne, Brawly, Watson, Flannery, Norman, Winona, Tate & Liza, Juan, Wallace, Prof. Oak, Prof. Elm, Prof. Birch, Prof. Ivy, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Kikyo, Kagome, Shippo, Kirara, Sesshomaru, Rin, Jaken, Tohru, Momiji, Kisa, Hiro, Haru, Ayame, Shigure, Hatori, Akito, Kureno, Isuzu (Rin), Kagura S., Ritsu, Yuki, Kyo, Harly, Drew, Harlan, Nicole, Maxie, Lauren, Shelly, Archie, Gary.

More may come…I'm not sure…

Chapter 1: Practice Battle

The sunrays filtered down into Ever Grande City. An office at the top of the Pokemon Championship League Building was pure silver.

"Let's see how he does, hmm?" a woman with long silver hair and silver eyes spoke from a chair with wheels.

"Grr-ena!" her Mightyena growled agreement. Amy Summer, the 1st Champion, the greatest master in the world of Pokemon, stroked her Mightyena.

Down below…

Ash Ketchum and his friends Brock, May, and Max were heading towards the great city of Ever Grande. They were on a ship, and they were close.

"I can't wait to battle the Elite Four and become the greatest Pokemon trainer!" Ash exclaimed.

"Pika!" his Pikachu jumped on his shoulder.

"Are you seriously going to try to beat the Elite Four, kid?" asked a voice from behind Ash.

Ash twirled around and was face-to-face with a red-haired and amethyst-eyed girl. He had heard of Amy Summer, who beat Champion Wallace, but he never heard of what she looked like. He also never heard of what Ashley Winters, the 2nd PKMN Champion looked like. Ashley had beaten Wallace, and when Amy wasn't there she became 2nd Champion. Amy had burst in at the last moment, but it was too late.

"Are you Amy?" Ash asked. "The Champion?"

"That champion? NO!" the girl exclaimed angrily. "One below."

Max gasped. "You're Ashley!"

"Yes, I am." Ashley confirmed. "So, Ketchum – "

"How do you know my name?" Ash interrupted.

"I know all the names of the challengers who will attempt to become the newest champion," Ashley explained. "So," she began again. "Would you like to have a practice battle?"

"Would I?! I would love to!" Ash exclaimed.

2 minutes later…

"The battle between 2nd champion Ashley Winters and challenger Ash Ketchum will begin! Ash is allowed to use 2 Pokemon at once, and Ashley will use one! Only 4 of Ashley's Pokemon will be allowed to participate! All of Ash's Pokemon are allowed. Let the match begin!" Brock called out.

"I choose you, Pikachu! And Sceptile, help Pikachu!" Ash selected.

"Very well," Ashley murmured. "C'mon out, Blaze!" she threw a Poke Ball in the air.

"So is 'Blaze' Blaziken?" Max asked May before the Pokemon came out.

"I guess," May answered.

Blaze (Blaziken) came out. He looked strong, and very formidable. Ashley had a wicked smirk on her face.

"Wow! That Blaziken looks like Harrison's!" Ash said.

"Harrison? You met Harrison?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah, at the Johto Silver Cup," Ash explained.

"I presume you lost to him? He's my brother."

"Your brother?!" Ash exclaimed. Ashley nodded.

"All right, on with the battle! Pikachu, Thunder Wave!"

"Double Team," Ashley commanded calmly. Her Blaziken immediately used Double Team so Pikachu's attacked missed.

"Blaze Kick," Ashley ordered.

May's Combusken was watching with awe.

"Pika!" Pikachu yelled as Blaziken's Blaze Kick found its target.

"Pikachu!" Ash shouted. Pikachu fell, fainted.

"Oh my!" May exclaimed.

"I don't believe it! In one hit?!" Ash hurried over to Pikachu. "Are you okay buddy?"

Weakly, Pikachu nodded. Ashley tossed Ash a Full Restore to use. Pikachu was sent to May and Max.

"Pikachu is unable to continue. 5 of Ash's Pokemon remain," Brock announced. He, too, was amazed by Blaze's power.

"C'mon out, Swellow!" Ash called.

His Swellow came out, puffing his chest out proudly.

"Your move," Ashley said.

"Swellow, do a strong Aerial Ace!" Ash yelled.

His Swellow flew speedily towards Blaze. Ashley, however, said nothing.

"Why isn't she telling Blaze to do anything?" Max asked Brock.

"Be careful, Ash! It might be a trick!" Brock called out.

Somebody in the shadows smirked. Her silver eyes glinted with amusement. She caught Ashley's eye , and put a finger to her lips for her to be quiet. Ashley faintly nodded, not letting anybody see.

Swellow was very close to Blaze now. At the last moment Ashley spoke, "Jump on Swellow."

"Ha! As if you could do that!" Ash laughed. He was caught off guard when Blaze managed to jump in the air and avoid the attack, then landed on Swellow with perfect timing!

"Overheat to Swellow and then Sceptile."

"Is it possible to hold Overheat that long to one Pokemon & then to another?" Max was shocked.

"I never heard of that before," Brock admitted. "But then again, I never saw a Blaziken make a Pikachu – a strong Pikachu, mind you – faint by one blow."

Meanwhile, Ash was in shock as he watched Blaze use a powerful Overheat on Swellow first then Sceptile.

Both Pokemon fell to the ground. The smoke cleared, and Blaze gracefully landed in front of Ashley. The ship's captain came over to watch.

"Sceptile and Swellow are unable to battle!" Brock called out. "3 of Ash's Pokemon remain."

"I can't believe this is happening," May whispered. "Ash has never been creamed like this – if you don't count the battle with Drake."

"Good job Blaze. Return," Ashley called him back.

"She's calling Blaze back," Max commented.

"C'mon Maisie and take the stage!" Ashley threw a Poke Ball into the air.

"Kecleon!" Max exclaimed as a Kecleon came out.

"Hey, Maisie how ya doing you big idiot?!!" a girl in the shadows came out. It seemed like she couldn't resist coming out.

The captain gasped and immediately got his hat off and bowed.

"It's the champion Amy Summer!"

"Oh my goodness!" May jumped up and ran to Amy. She shook her hand enthusiastically, saying, "It's such an honor to meet you Amy! I heard that not only are you the greatest Pokemon Master, but you have also won more than 50 contest ribbons!" she praised.

Amy was looking at May as if she were crazy, just shaking her hand so eagerly. She took her hand back and went forward and stopped in front of Maisie.

"I'm telling you, Maisie, next time you try to trick me (Maisie has a **_VERY_** naughty nature ), I will seriously –"

"What the heck is wrong with you, Amy? You're ruining my battle!" Ashley complained.

"Chill! Just continue your battle now, I'll just be watching!" Amy went to sit next to Max, tying her hair back in a ponytail.

Ash and everybody else was just very surprised to have first met the second champion, then the first.

"Go ahead Ash. Once again, your move," Ashley's voice returned him to reality.

"C'mon out Torkoal and Glalie!" Ash released his Pokemon into the battle.

"Ice Beam Glalie!" Ash commanded.

The Ice Beam hit Maisie head-on. She merely flinched, but nothing else.

"How could a Kecleon just flinch after a head-on Ice Beam?!" Max wondered.

Amy slowly turned to face him. "Are you forgetting whose trainer it is?"

"Oh. Oh yeah," Max grinned.

"Yeah, right. Oh! I almost forgot!" Amy got a Poke Ball out. Her Mightyena came out.

"Grr-ena!" she growled.

"Ah!" May and Max ran away.

"Haha you cowards!" Amy gently stroked Mightyena's head.

"That looks like one powerful Mightyena!" Max commented.

"And look, she even has a glossy pelt! You can see the muscles flowing underneath!" May added.

"Truly powerful," Amy murmured.

"Strength," Ashley commanded Maisie.

Glalie jumped out of the way, and Ash commanded Torkoal to use Harden, so it hardly affected Torkoal.

"Good job!" Amy called. "If you win, your Pokemon can have a week to rest, then you're battling mwah."

"Tsk! As if he could beat me!" Ashley retorted.

"Anything's possible, mate," Amy smirked. "If you beat me…let's not go there, because (haha) we know nobody can beat me."

Max noticed something different from Amy and Ashley.

"Why are you only carrying around 5 Pokemon? Don't you want 6, like Ashley, ever in case?" he asked.

"You're very observant, Max," Amy smiled lightly. "But you're half right, half wrong. I am carrying around 5 Poke Balls, yes, but I always have a Pokemon with me at all times. So it sums up with six."

"What are your Pokemon?" Ash asked eagerly.

"Hey! See, Amy, you're ruining my battle!" Ashley complained.

Amy ignored her and threw the rest of her Poke Balls in the air.

"Whoa! Another Blaziken!" Brock said admiringly.

"And a Gyrados!" Ash pointed to the water, where a very intimidating Gyrados had poked her head.

"And a Rayquaza!" May pointed upwards.

"Whoa!" Max was clearly impressed.

"And a…Breloom?" Ash asked.

Amy's lv. 100 Breloom was watering potted plants.

"You'll have to excuse her. She tends to water the plants too much because she thinks she's helping, when she sees them dying she giving them even more water. Just like that." Amy went forward and stopped Breloom. She ordered her to sit and watch the battle.

"So you have Breloom, Gyrados, Rayquaza, Blaziken, and Mightyena with you right now. Who's your 6th?" May asked.

"I deposited my Linoone at the Pokemon Center for now. I'm letting him rest," Amy explained.

"So Linoone's your 6th Pokemon? Which one is the one you said you have at all times?"

"I'll show you when we get to Ever Grande City, my office. Actually across from my office is a battle arena. Meet me there tomorrow at 3:00 p.m.," Amy handed Max a little index card, then whistled. She returned all her Pokemon except Rayquaza. Then she jumped on Rayquaza and flew off, yelling back, "Ashley don't forget to tell me who wins!"

It was silent on the ship for a few moments. Max read the index card, and showed it to May and Brock. Ash and Ashley returned to their battle.

"Flash!" Ashley yelled.

Maisie used her attack on Torkoal.

"Torkoal!" Torkoal whined.

"Aurora Beam, Glalie!" Ash yelled.

"Dodge it by using Double Team!"

The 3 Pokemon fought fiercely.

"Overhead Torkoal! And Glalie, use Icy Wind from the side!" Ash commanded.

"Dodge!" Ashley yelled.

Too late.

The Icy Wind hit Maisie first, then the over-powerful Overheat. Maisie coughed up smoke, and it looked like she was fine. Then she fell forward.

"Maisie…er, Kecleon is unable to battle! 3 of Ashley's Pokemon remain!" Brock announced.

"Yeah! Woo-hoo! Good job guys!" Ash yelled out in victory.

"Don't celebrate yet, my young friend." Ashley's voice had a hint of danger in it. She got an Ultra Ball out. "Let's go Devil!!!!"

"Devil?" Max echoed. "Who's –"

He was interrupted as a green flying shape appeared from the ball.

"Another Rayquaza!" Ash was shocked.

"You're up against the pros, mate," the captain told Ash. "Grit your teeth and fight!"

"Ice Beam! And Torkoal, use Smokescreen!" Ash tried to ignore the thumping of his heart.

"Extremespeed, Devil," Ashley said calmly.

Max and May held their breath as Devil swooped down on Glalie and Torkoal.

Glalie's Ice Beam was missed as Devil maneuvered the way to hit Glalie. Devil achieved its goal of hitting Glalie head-on with an Extremespeed attack. Then Devil targeted Torkoal.

"Dragon Claw!" Ashley yelled.

"Harden!" Ash shouted desperately.

Too late.

Torkoal and Glalie had both fainted. Only his last Pokemon would be Ash's only hope.

"Please help me win, Charizard!"


End file.
